


Экзар - alt

by JellaMontel



Series: Экзар Кан [3]
Category: Star Wars: New Republic Era - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, POV First Person, сопли с сахаром
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-26
Updated: 2005-08-26
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellaMontel/pseuds/JellaMontel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хэппи-энд к "Экзару". Самостоятельной ценности не несет, к литературе тоже относится с большой натяжкой, и вообще - мне просто стало жалко убивать героя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Экзар - alt

**Author's Note:**

> Все предупреждения к "Экзару" актуальны и здесь.

...Я уже почти видел, как все пройдет. Кип мощно, но аккуратно оттянет на себя энергию моего джедая, оголяя его защиту. Так же аккуратно я извлеку его из телесной оболочки и, успокоив слегка, оставлю наедине с собой. Очень скоро, в полной мере осознав бессилие и одиночество мира мертвых, Люк кинется ко мне со словами прощения и понимания, и мы вместе будем подбирать мне тело, прерывая работу лишь для любви. А потом, оживший и полный сил, я верну душу Люка на место, и он возвратится к жизни, проснувшись в моих объятиях - о чем я всегда мечтал...  
Но все пошло не так.  
С самого начала. Разбуженный после страстной ночи, растерянный, ничего не понимающий, Люк оказался почти беспомощен. Кип подавил его сразу - и был при этом так груб и неловок, что быстрая и чистая процедура, которую я планировал, превратилась в форменное истязание.  
И я не мог не ужасаться, наблюдая за поединком.  
 _Что с Люком?!_ Он не мог быть так слаб, я же знал, знал совершенно точно, на что он способен... Но любимый пропускал удар за ударом, он держался пока, но я уже видел, отчетливо ощущал, какой болью отдаются в его теле всплески Силы, направляемой Дарроном...  
Тут я поймал его взгляд, обращенный ко мне, и в нем прочитал недоумение, и обиду, и немое отчаяние - и понял.  
Люк не может сражаться - _со мной!_  
Он лишился воли к сопротивлению, увидев, что это я - я, так жарко любивший его часом раньше - теперь управляю Кипом и этой атакой. Сражение вовсе не нужно... Я и так могу сделать то, что задумал, и должен действовать быстро, чтобы не затягивать мучения моего мальчика.  
Я сфокусировал Силу, перенаправил ее поток. Нашел нити жизни, связывающие душу и тело, выбрал нужные, хотел было перекрутить, собрать положенным узлом - но увидел, что они рвутся одна за другой.  
 _Рвутся?!_  
Но это значит... Это значит, что Люк не выдержит разделения, он уже гибнет под безжалостными ударами Кипа... Проклятый мальчишка убьет его, даже не поняв, что творит в своей бесконтрольной ярости...  
Я не допущу этого. Остановлю Кипа. Немедленно.  
Да, а как?!  
Кип уже не подчинялся моей воле. Я не мог ему приказать. Только убить... Я обрушил на него всю свою Силу, зная, что стоит чуть ошибиться, чуть промедлить - и Даррон снесет все, уничтожит и Люка, и заодно меня...  
 _Кошмарная вспышка света.  
Миг абсолютной тьмы.  
Мертвая тишина..._  
Что ж я сделал-то?.. Я огляделся, уверенный, что увижу вокруг себя развалины. Нет, все нормально. Храм стоит. Словно нарисованный, виден на фоне неба темный контур Сокрушителя Солнц. Валяется неподалеку обугленное тело Даррона.  
А где?..  
Там же, где и был. _Прошло меньше мгновения._ Еще секунду мой любимый стоял, глядя сквозь меня широко раскрытыми глазами, потом покачнулся...  
Я успел подхватить Люка, когда он начал падать. Он лишь судорожно вздохнул, осознав, что это мои руки обнимают его. Бессвязно прошептал, не в силах даже поднять голову, упавшую мне на грудь:  
 - Экзар, что... Зачем ты... - и потерял сознание.  
Я долго баюкал неподвижное тело. Покачивал его на руках, целовал светлую макушку. Мне все казалось, что он вот-вот очнется, хотя я знал, что этого не произойдет. Потом я вздрогнул, ежась от пронизывающего ветра, и понял, что почти заледенел на этих камнях. Нужно отнести Люка вниз. Он едва одет, а ночь такая холодная...  
Холодная?  
И вместе с ощущением холода, и боли в затекших ногах, и стука собственного враз заколотившегося сердца я осознал, что существую _во плоти_. По-настоящему. И мое тело - не тот лишь условно материальный фантом, который я научился создавать, чтобы заняться любовью с Люком, а реальный живой организм.  
 _Живое тело._ Но откуда?.. И, во имя Великой Силы, _как?!_  
Неожиданно Люк вздохнул и зашевелился в моих объятиях. Люк?! Изумление наложилось на изумление. Я хорошо знал, _что_ сделал с ним, и хотя я не дал Кипу нанести последний, смертельный удар, должно было пройти немало дней, прежде чем малыш мог бы прийти в себя.  
Или нет?  
Люк с тихим стоном поднял голову и посмотрел на меня.  
 - Экзар?  
 _Люк, родной мой..._  
 - Все хорошо, милый. Все будет хорошо...  
Ведь верно?  
Да. Великая Сила - это сама жизнь. А жизнь есть любовь. И мы будем жить - оба. Я вдруг засмеялся. Как жаль, что сейчас почти утро... И что Люк на ногах не стоит. Иначе мы бы, обнявшись, уковыляли в закат. 

 

2005 © Jella Montel


End file.
